


Message From Courier

by mythicalamity



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Delivery Boy Link, Hungry Rhett, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalamity/pseuds/mythicalamity
Summary: Happy birthday, @fanbabbleI had so much fun expanding on one of our random trains of thoughts. And I feel so lucky to have had so much silly, spicy material to choose from when deciding which exchange to build a one-shot around.I appreciate your friendship!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Message From Courier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



Rhett had just gotten home from his eighth consecutive day of work. He was too exhausted to cook anything. Even if he’d had the energy to cook, he hadn’t had the time to do any grocery shopping the past week and his cupboards were pretty sparse. He thought maybe he should consider one of those grocery delivery services. It was a little more expensive, but so was ordering out every night through restaurant delivery services. 

He’d get his life together later. Right now he had a one track mind. And that was for a burger and some fries. He pulled out his phone and opened his UberEats app. He made his go-to selections and placed his order. 

Shortly after, he received an automated confirmation notification.

> UBER EATS
> 
> _ McDonalds is preparing your order. Thank you for your business.  _

_ Great _ , Rhett thought to himself and set his phone down on the coffee table. He took off his shoes and massaged his feet before propping them up on the table, and making himself comfortable reclining back to stretch out and relax. 

He was startled by the unexpected vibration of his phone against the table. Rhett hoped there wasn’t a problem with his order. He leaned forward to glance at the banner. 

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ All right man! I’m here! _

_ Okay… _ Rhett thought, with a small chuckle. A little enthusiastic for a delivery guy. But… enthusiasm was good. He shrugged and put the phone down in his lap. Instantly it buzzed again. 

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ I’m picking up your order now _

Rhett certainly hoped so. That was pretty much the only thing Rhett was asking of the guy. He didn’t need a play-by-play of the action. 

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ Did you need napkins _

Rhett sighed, resigning himself to there being no point in trying to set down his phone. 

_ Nah man.  
I’m good on the paper and plastic.  _

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ So no utensils  _

_ Exactly _

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ What utensils would there be for burger and fries? _
> 
> _ Did you want ketchup  _

_ Sure _

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ How much do you usually use _

Rhett was beginning to think that he was part of some kind of social experiment, or candid camera tv show, where they push the patience of ordinary people to see how they react. 

Rhett was more baffled than annoyed, but he was starting to consider leaving some constructive criticism for the guy. A lot of people ordered delivery because they were too busy to pick up their own food, and would not be happy to be tethered to the phone playing a game of twenty questions with an over-earnest delivery person. 

_ Just. A handful of packets? _

_ Four is plenty.  _

_ No other condiments.  _

_ I’m all set.  _

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ You got it _

> UBER EATS
> 
> _ Your UberEATS from McDonalds is arriving in 6 minutes.  _

> _ Driver Link _
> 
> _ +213-555-5465 _

> UBER EATS
> 
> **Message From Courier:**
> 
> _ Here we come. _

_ Wow _ . Rhett wondered if he should have left a note about just leaving the food on the doorstep. If the dude was this chatty over the messenger feature of the delivery app, he could only cringe as he imagined how the in-person exchange might go. 

There was a knock at the door, and Rhett took a deep breath to brace himself before throwing on a friendly smile as he opened the door. 

Friendly enough to be polite, but not so friendly as to invite superfluous conversation. 

“Hey man! Here you go. I’m sorry if that took a while, I had another delivery and—“

He stopped mid-sentence to acknowledge a notification on his phone. 

Rhett took the opportunity to look him over. He wasn’t what Rhett had been expecting. Rhett wasn’t sure  _ what _ he’d been expecting. A scatterbrained teenager, or college kid? Or an over-anxious nerd that didn’t know how to talk to people? This guy was no teenager. He looked to be about Rhett’s age. And he had the stereotypical glasses, and possibly the associated anxiety - but nothing else about him particularly screamed ‘nerd’. He was tall, leanly muscled, with a strong jaw and gorgeous blue eyes. Rhett caught a blush creeping up into his cheeks as he realized how attractive he was. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit,” Blue Eyes panicked. 

“Uh, everything all right?”

“I’m sorry, man. I screwed this up. I gave your order to the guy before you.”

Rhett peeked into his McDonalds bag, and smelled the Fillet o’ Fish before he saw it. 

“I’m really sorry. I can go back. You’re actually my last customer tonight, so I can  _ definitely _ go back.”

“Seriously. It’s no problem. I mean, where else am I gonna get cheese on fish? Why isn’t  _ that _ happening more?”

The man snorted a laugh. 

“Today was my first day doing this gig. I guess I’m not really great at it.”

“That’s not true,” Rhett offered. “There are  _ exactly _ four ketchup packets in here.”

“Y’know, I like to think I’m detail-oriented, but I don’t think that was the right detail to focus on!”

Rhett found himself genuinely smiling. 

“I’m Rhett, by the way.”

“Yeah, so the app said. I’m Link, though it probably told you that too.”

“Oh! Gosh, I’m dumb. I thought that meant: ‘Here’s a  _ link  _ to your driver’s phone number’.”

“Nah, that’s me. Link.”

“Well, Link. If that was your last job, and no one’s expecting you home right away…” Rhett didn’t do this often, and felt exceedingly transparent. “Would you wanna have a drink with me? You seem a little... wound up.”

Link licked his lips. “Yeah, I’m.. I’m pretty thirsty all of a sudden.”

Rhett dropped the greasy fast food bag and took a step closer to Link, watching his prominent Adam’s apple bob. He stepped past Link to close the door behind him. When he turned around he found he’d sandwiched himself between the door and the delivery guy. 

“Am I misreading things?” Rhett boldly asked. 

“I don’t think so.”

“Would you.. wanna kiss me?”

Link’s lips parted in a brilliant, slightly lopsided grin. “At your service.”

Rhett had never felt such electricity over a first kiss. When Link leaned up to press their lips together it was like the world froze. He didn’t feel his hunger. He didn’t feel his exhaustion from the long workweek. The only things that existed were Link’s lips, soft and full. The man kissed like he wanted to do more than kiss, proving himself as enthusiastic in making out as he was in fast food delivery. 

Rhett wanted him with an unexpected ferocity. 

“We still on the same page?” Rhett huffed under his breath when they broke apart for air.

“Bedroom?”

“Hell yes.”

Rhett dated a fair amount, but he couldn’t say he’d ever taken a  _ stranger _ into his bed before. It was kind of thrilling. Like cheese on fish, and he found himself wondering why  _ this _ didn’t happen more.

They were a tangle of limbs as they collapsed onto Rhett’s bed. 

“This is a big bed,” Link commented. 

“I’m a big man,” Rhett teased as he pulled Link’s lower lip between his teeth. 

“Hmm. You sure are. Is one of us gonna make the obvious joke here?”

Rhett looked at Link, clearly confused. 

Link just grinned. “If I’m your delivery boy… You gotta  _ big tip  _ for me?”

Rhett’s throat went dry as his heart felt lodged in there. “That… uh. That what you want to happen here?”

Link kissed him again. And again. “We’re still on the same page.” 

Rhett took his shirt off, and Link followed his lead. They moved to unbuckle their pants in unison, as if they’d rehearsed it. 

Rhett grabbed the lube and a condom from his night stand. When he turned back to face Link again, he’d sprawled out on his back with his legs spread wide. If there’d been any lingering question as to how things were going to proceed, Link had answered them. 

Link purred like a kitten when Rhett pressed his thick, slicked fingers inside of him. The way his slim body writhed around in Rhett’s bed made his balls ache. 

“You’re not gonna ask me a thousand questions before you let me do this, are ya?” Rhett asked playfully, before rolling the condom on. 

“And what if I did?” Link asked, with as much sass as he could inject into his voice as it threatened to break under the pleasure of rocking himself smoothly against Rhett’s hand. “I just wanna make sure you enjoy what I give ya.”

“I am… awfully hungry,” Rhett growled.

Link began to stroke his cock, and he found a way to spread his legs even wider. “Then go ahead and dig in, big man.”

Rhett’s cock twitched at the invitation. He eased his fingers out and then wedged himself between Link’s welcoming thighs. He lined himself up with Link’s wet and ready hole, and moaned aloud as he began to press himself inside the tight heat of the beautiful man beneath him. 

“Oh! Fuck me,” Link whined, more a filthy exclamation than an instruction. “Fuck, you’re big.”

Rhett looked down to watch Link jerking his cock in time with his thrusts, and thought that Link was one to talk about being  _ big _ .... He was glad Link had wanted it this way, because he knew he’d be intimidated by taking Link’s length. 

Link’s body was absolute perfection, and Rhett couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to get to enjoy it like this. 

He was beautiful, but - despite currently being _inside_ _him_ \- it felt a little too intimate to tell him so. He didn’t know if he was cut out for this kind of casual romp. But if he had to find that out about himself at this age, he couldn’t imagine a better scenario. If he never did something so emotionally reckless again, he knew he would never regret this experience with Link. 

His head swam with pleasure as he felt Link stretch around him as he worked himself in and out. The warmth of his body filled Rhett with heat in return. The way Link pushed back against him to shamelessly meet his thrusts, and how his muscles flexed when he did... And how he stretched and spread his legs apart for Rhett until he squeaked with a delicious blend of pleasure and pain...

Rhett was mesmerized watching his cock disappear in and out of Link’s tight, round ass. The only thing more gorgeous was the  _ gone _ look on Link’s pretty face. Eyes fluttered closed, mouth hanging loosely open in a little “o” shape. 

And the sounds. Good gracious! The sounds. Link had the most responsive body that Rhett had ever had the pleasure of… pleasuring. 

Rhett never wanted it to end, but Link felt too damn good. His voice cracked a bit as he told Link how close he was. 

“I don’t wanna stop... But you’re so… I—“

“Don’t pull out. I’m gonna… I wanna  _ feel _ you. Don’t stop!”

“I can’t keep… Nnnngnhn!” Rhett’s orgasm nearly knocked the wind out of him as he continued fucking into Link, who was a moaning and babbling mess by now. His hand tugging roughly at his own cock, in a way that Rhett would have never dared to approach him - but absolutely loved to watch the display of raw need. 

Rhett was softening inside of Link when he felt him cumming. Link leaked out over his fist, and his face contorted into a silent scream that disintegrated into a very vocal sigh and giggle. 

“Holy crap,” Link said with a smile. “I, like... really,  _ really  _ needed that.”

“Hell of a lot more satisfying than a burger...”

“Don’t you dare leave that in a review!”

Rhett laughed. Link was hot, good in bed,  _ and _ funny. How the hell was Rhett supposed to let him walk out of his apartment - without him taking Rhett’s sanity along with him?

Rhett’s stomach growled. 

“You never got your dinner,” Link realized. 

“I’m sure I can reheat Mickey D’s at home without losing too much of the magic.”

“Not a chance. I mean, if you’re down, I would love to buy you dinner. Like. A  _ real _ dinner. Unless… I dunno. I’ve never done something like this before, so if we’re just supposed to… part ways. Just. I thought I felt a  _ connection _ . Aside from the obvious. I—.”

“Link.”

Link met his eyes, again sucking the air from Rhett’s lungs. 

Rhett took a breath. “I would  _ love _ to have dinner with you. I wanna eat with you. Talk with you. Definitely wouldn’t mind, uh… doing  _ this _ again. But what I’m saying is… We’re still on the same page.”

“Well, good. Because we’ve barely cracked the book open, but I think I really like this story.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, @fanbabble
> 
> I had so much fun expanding on one of our random trains of thoughts. And I feel so lucky to have had so much silly, spicy material to choose from when deciding which exchange to build a one-shot around. 
> 
> I appreciate your friendship!


End file.
